elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Rain Jewlett
|image = Image:Rain.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Methuselah |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 624 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = human | genetically engineered immortal |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1266 (Deck 12) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Immortal Rain |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = not_methuselah |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Kat }} Rain Jewlett was abandoned to an orphanage at an extremely young age. When he was 17, his best friend and fellow priest in training, Yuca Collabel, killed their friend Freya and turned Rain into an immortal. Yuca explained that he was the spirit of methuselah, cursed to be reborn for all eternity and that he wanted to destroy humanity to end the cycle. He made a bet with Rain that if, after all the centuries of living, Rain still loved humanity, that he would have to kill Yuca so he wouldn't destroy everything. However, if Rain changed his mind, Yuca had given him the ability to help destroy the world. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Rain has superhuman physical strength, stamina, quickened healing, and immortality. These things have been power-capped on the boat; he has no immortality, his strength is considerably less, and his healing takes much longer. He still has his stamina however. Strength: While in canon, Rain has the strength to punch a stone bridge and destroy it, throw yahts, toss 18-wheelers, on the Elegante, he has the strength to destroy a table or dent a wall. Weakness: Machika. 8( I KID, I KID. His major weakness on the boat is his love for humans and a martyr complex like you wouldn't believe. Along with this, his crucifix shaped stabilizer doesn't work, so his body can easily succumb to the Angel virus he's infected with and turn him into an Angel: a bio-weapon with hideous strength and mutated body structure. Personality: Rain's personality is an odd one. He always was and will be a bit of a carefree dork, maybe even a little retarded at times much to the aggravation of Machika and Eury. However, there are the rare times he shows his own sadness, not saying much of why. He's a humanitarian through and through, loving humans and everything about them and refuses to kill even one of them; when bounty hunters come for him, he usually tries to say something off colored to confuse them and them make a break for it. The few times he's caught somehow, he'll use his strength to make an opening and run still. Rain does not enjoy being immortal in the least and can get very upset at people who envy his immortality. He told Machika if he could have just one wish, he would wish to become human again. But he refuses to let himself die until he meets Yuca again, to try and make sure he doesn't destroy humanity. He doesn't allow people to get very close to him, emotionally, for fear that they'll be caught up in the crossfire of his fate with Yuca But after some time, Machika somehow seems to unlock a part of himself he had sealed away with Freya and he even comes to love Machika, becoming very protective of her. That isn't to say he isn't social. He's more than willing to talk to people, only putting up his happier, more retarded personality and will go out of his way to help people. Rain seems happiest when he sees humans showing their strength, since he believes that they are not weak. Extra: Rain was infected with an Angel virus when he was 17 and given a second heart by his friend Yuca. Normally, this virus would mutate his cellular structure and turn him into an Angel. However, Yuca created a crucifix shaped stabilizer to help maintain the virus and still allow Rain the power of an Angel: immortality, super strength and stamina, and quickened healing. Should the cross ever be removed, the only thing that can slow the infection is small repeated dosages of a chemical called Ichor. On the boat, his stabilizer does not work and he will need someone to build a new one for him before the virus begins taking effect. Elegante Deaths: Warnings & Punishments: Relationships Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Immortal Rain